Icha Icha Film
by Cross X Lightning
Summary: Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, anggota dari boyband yang sedang vacuum. Uchiha Sasuke, model pendatang baru yang sedang naik daun. Mereka berdua menandatangani kontrak dengan produksi film 'Jiraiya Corp.' tanpa mengetahui bahwa film yang akan mereka bintangi adalah film rated R. NaruSasu.


**Icha Icha Film.**

_by: Cross X Lightning_

**Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, anggota dari boyband yang sedang vacuum. Uchiha Sasuke, model pendatang baru yang sedang naik daun. Mereka berdua menandatangani kontrak dengan produksi film 'Jiraiya Corp.' tanpa mengetahui bahwa film yang akan mereka bintangi adalah film rated R. NS.**

**Warning: Bahasa abal-abal, EYD tidak sempurna, ect. **

* * *

**Chapter 1:  
**

Uzumaki Naruto, cowok berambut pirang ini, adalah seorang vokalis dari boyband, 'Konoha Voices'. Pernah dengar? Konoha Voices adalah boyband ternama yang tiga tahun lalu memutuskan untuk vacuum.

Ia menyeruput _cappucino _miliknya. Tangannya memegang sebuah tawaran pekerjaan.

Tawaran pekerjaan untuk membintangi sebuah film, yang diproduksi oleh Jiraiya Corp.

Sudah lama ia tidak mendapatkan tawaran pekerjaan di bidang entertainment. Sebuah senyum mempertampan wajah tannya. Sepertinya, sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk kembali masuk ke dunia entertainment. Waktu yang tepat untuk merasakan _euphoria _yang hanya diberikan oleh dunia entertainment.

Tanpa membaca proposal pekerjaan tersebut. Cowok berambut blonde itu menandatangani kontrak tersebut.

* * *

"Hmm?" Pertanyaan secara tak langsung dilontarkan oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

Cowok imut dengan kulit putih bak porselen, rambut sehitam langit malam, nan mata onyx kelam yang memancarkan kepolosan, itulah Sasuke, model pendatang baru yang sedang naik daun.

Managernya, Hatake Kakashi tersenyum. "Ya, Sasuke -chan, kau mendapatkan pekerjaan untuk membintangi sebuah film. Suatu awal yang bagus untukmu dalam dunia peraktingan."

Cowok yang disebut-sebut sebagai 'The Most Gorgeous Boy' oleh fans-fansnya itu membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara sebelum Kakashi menyelanya.

"Aaa, Sasuke, kau tidak bisa menolak job ini, karena managermu yang paling hebat, nan tampan ini, telah menandatangani kontraknya."

Sasuke ingin memprotes keputusan sepihak Kakashi, ingin menyuruh managernya yang sok tampan itu untuk membatalkan kontrak tersebut. Ia berpikir lagi. Apa salahnya membintangi sebuah film? Apalagi film yang disetujui oleh Kakashi pasti bukanlah film murahan. Malah, kemungkinan besar film ini adalah sebuah proyek besar.

"Hn." Tetapi mengapa ia merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan film ini? Ah mungkin ini hanya perasaannya saja.

* * *

"Hmm, jadi Uchiha, dan Uzumaki keduanya menerima tawaran pekerjaan mereka?" Lelaki yang berada pada pertengahan lima puluhannya memberikan sebuah senyum yang dapat membuat seorang wanita tua menjerit 'mesum'.

Ia melihat naskah miliknya.

_"Sensei apa yang kau lakukan?" _

_Cowok itu menyeringai. "Aku hanya ingin membuatmu merasakan surga dari dunia, murid kesayanganku."_

_"Aaah -aahn, s- senh sei!" Dengan wajah memerah bak tomat, mata onyx yang sayu, dan tubuh yang lemas, ia dapat membuat cowok blonde itu orgasme tanpa melakukan apapun._

Dan laki-laki paruh baya itu hampir pingsan hanya karena membayangkan bagaimana hotnya film yang akan dibuatnya kali ini. Yaah, apalagi bila Uchiha yang manis, dan Uzumaki yang liar itu yang memerankannya.

Ooh, ia dapat membayangkan nantinya bagaiman film ini akan menjadi film terhot yang ia buat selama ia berada dalam sejarah perfilman blue film.

* * *

"Sasuke, kau akan melakukan _photoshoot_mu lagi dalam waktu satu jam. Untuk sekarang, kau boleh beristirahat. Gunakan waktumu dengan baik, makanlah yang banyak, kita akan _photoshoot _hingga larut malam hari ini." Managernya, yang sekarang lebih bertingkahlaku layaknya seorang kakak untuk sekedar informasi, _bukan Sasuke yang menganggapnya kakak_, Kakashi hanya bertingkahlaku seperti seorang kakak.

Sasuke mendengus. "Hn." _"Aku tahu, jadi berhenti bertingkahlaku seperti kau adalah kakakku."_ Sebelum ia melangkah keluar dari lokasi _photoshoot_nya, Kakashi melemparkan sebuah topi.

Sasuke menangkap topi itu, lalu memakainya. "Tidak mau membuatmu dikejar oleh fansmu." Hampir saja ia melupakan untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya. Bisa babak belur Sasuke bila tidak menyembunyikan identitasnya. _Talk about ranging fans_.

"Jaga diri Sasuke! Jangan sampai _photoshoot _ini gagal karena model utamanya masuk rumah sakit setelah diserang oleh fansnya sendiri!"

* * *

Naruto berjalan-jalan di dekat lokasi _photoshoot _Sasuke. Ia mendapat kabar dari teman satu bandnya-Kiba bahwa model pendatang baru yang sedang naik daun itu sedang melakukan _photoshoot _di dekat sini.

Bukan berarti ia ingin bertemu model baru itu karena ia adalah seorang fans. Tidak, ia hanya penasaran, bagaimana wajah seorang Uchiha Sasuke, yang dikatakan dapat membuat cowok straight menjadi gay.

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya saat ia merasakan tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu. "Ouch..." Ia menawarkan bantuannya kepada seseorang yang baru saja terjatuh karena bertabrakan dengannya.

Orang itu tidak menerima bantuan Naruto. Ia berdiri dengan kekuatannya sendiri. "Apa yang kau lamunkan dobe! Karenamu, aku terjatuh!" Orang itu memberikan sebuah _deathglare _kelada Naruto.

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tetapi sepertinya dunia berhenti seketika saat ia melihat wajah cowok itu. Yang ada di pikirannya adalah bagaimana bisa seorang cowok begitu imut, begitu manis, begitu cantik, begitu... _perfect._

"Oii, dobe! Aku berbicara kepadamu!" Naruto, sekali lagi tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia melihat cowok _perfect _itu sedang memberikan _deathglare _yang malah membuatnya semakin wow. Seperti seekor kucing yang saat sedang marah malah membuatnya terluhat lebih lucu..._  
_

Cowok itu melihat jam tangan _rolex _miliknya. "Huff! Kau beruntung urusatonkaci karena aku ada pekerjaan yang lebih penting daripada berurusan denganmu! Tetapi kalau aku bertemu denganmu sekali lagi, akan kupastikan kau tak akan bisa pergi, juga akan kupastikan kau membayar semuanya!" Ia bergegas pergi, tidak tanpa memberikan sebuah _deathglare _kepada Naruto tentunya.

Naruto membiarkan cowok itu pergi. "Ya... aku juga tak akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja bila aku bertemu denganmu lagi... teme, ttebayo!"

* * *

"Ada apa Sasuke? Kau terlihat sedikit kesal." Kakashi menghampiri Sasuke yang baru saja memasuki lokasi _photoshoot_. Sedikit kesal adalah kata-kata yang sama sekali tidak tepat untuk mood Sasuke sekarang, dapat terlihat awan hitam di atas kepalanya.

Kakashi terlihat senang saat melihat bahwa masih ada waktu sekitar tujuh menit sebelum _photoshoot _dimulai, ia lebih baik menenangkan Sasuke dahulu. Semua orang tahu bahwa Sasuke yang sedang 'sedikit' kesal seperti apa...

"Jadi, ada apa sampai membuatmu seperti ini?" Ia melihat mood Sasuke bertambah buruk. Terlihat dari awan hitam yang semakin membesar di atas kepala Sasuke. Ia mengeluarkan senjata terakhirnya, tomat

Memang Sasuke tidak menyukai apapun di dunia ini, atau setidaknya ia mengklaim seperti itu, tetapi jika itu tomat? Well, Sasuke dapat membuat sebuah pengecualian.

Mood Sasuke seketika menjadi lebih baik saat tomat tersebut diberikan padanya. "Hn." _"Thanks."_

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi, Sasuke?" Ia melihat awan yang tadinya sudah tidak ada kembali muncul lagi. Ia mengeluarkan tomat lagi, dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke. Akan tetapi, Sasuke menolaknya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Sepertinya ia harus bekerja hingga subuh hari ini, bukan hanya sampai larut malam... Untunglah ia membawa Icha Icha Paradise miliknya, untuk menemaninya hingga subuh.

* * *

**A/N: Review if you have time. RnR! **


End file.
